Striper
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Sam et Dean boivent. Un peu trop. Et il y a des barres de pole-dance.


**Hey !**

 **Si vous connaissez Tumblr ou DeviantArt, (Ou que vous vous baladez un peu dans le fandom en dehors des fanfictions.) vous devez savoir qu'il y a des milliers de fanarts sur des AU qui sont excellents. Et j'en ai vus un avec Dean en stripteaseur. Et forcément, j'ai eu envie de le déshabiller moi-même.**

 **PS : L'abus d'alcool est _dangereux_ pour la santé. Réellement. Ne faites pas comme ces deux idiots.**

 **PS2 : Une personne saoul n'est pas _consentante._ Vraiment. (Je fais plein de trucs que je regrette quand je suis bourré, alors faites attention.)**

* * *

 _ **Striper.**_

Ils avaient réglé son compte à la sirène quelques heures plus tôt.

Ça avait été une banale enquête. Quelques hommes disparaissaient en sortant d'un bar. Personne n'était sure de l'apparence de la jeune femme. Et Dean ne s'était pas fait avoir une deuxième fois.

Aussi, ils étaient tout les trois attablés au bar, regardant d'un œil distrait les jeunes filles et jeunes hommes qui dansaient langoureusement près des barres de pole-dance. Castiel s'était excusé lorsque son téléphone avait sonné, un Jack visiblement inquiet au bout du fil.

Et la soirée avait vogué entre les deux frères. Quelques bières. Trop peut-être. Et une envie de juste redevenir les gamins qu'ils avaient été il y a longtemps. Ça avait d'abord été Dean, qui pointa l'alcool le plus fort sur la carte. Et Sam qui s'enfila les trois shots. Puis Dean qui dut réciter de tête un exorcisme, une gorgée de whisky chaque fois qu'il se trompait.

Et ça avait tenus. Un peu. Jusqu'à ce que Sam n'ait _ce_ sourire. Celui qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Celui qui lu rappelait que Sam avait été à l'Université. Dans des fêtes étudiantes. Et qu'il tenait aussi très bien l'alcool.

Un doigt pointé vers les barres de pole-dance, un sourire narquois. C'était l'une des rares barres de la boite qui étaient à la disposition des clients. Et elle était déjà entravée par une beauté aux courbes rondes et aux cheveux bouclés. Pourtant, Sam pointait l'endroit, comme s'il savait parfaitement que Dean ne refuserait pas.

Et Dean avait grommelé en se levant, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la piste. La jeune femme qui dansait sembla un instant perturbée. Mais lorsqu'elle compris qu'il ne lui voulait rien. Qu'il était juste là pour danser. Elle le tira sur la plateforme. Le colla à elle.

Et c'était sensuel. Là. L'un contre l'autre. Peau contre peau.

C'était sensuel lorsque les doigts firent glissé la flanelle de sa chemise. Qu'il lui tenait les hanches en la faisant basculer. Qu'ils étaient là, seuls au milieu de la piste. Là, au milieu d'une dizaine de regards envieux et gourmands.

C'était sensuel lorsqu'il se tourna face à la foule. Lança un clin d'œil joueur à Sam - il était _torché_ , il avait bien le droit d'être stupide. Et retira lentement, douloureusement, son tee-shirt. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'une femme tira son jean, l'embrassant langoureusement avant de glisser quelques billets dans sa ceinture.

C'était sensuel lorsqu'ils dansèrent l'un avec l'autre. Que la barre devint membre de leur corps. Que son pantalon se dégrafa et qu'il sentit plus de billets se glisser dans sa ceinture. Plus de regards sur eux deux. D'hommes. De femmes. Et l'alcool qui enfumait l'espace.

C'était sensuel.

Jusqu'à ce que Dean ne lève ses yeux. Tombant dans ceux d'un Castiel impassible.

Et soudain les mains le brûlèrent. Les regards furent lourds et pesants. La jeune femme une barrière qui l'éloignait. Soudain, Dean eut honte et mal. Et il voulut s'enfoncer dans la terre et disparaître et - _oh !_ Ignorer ces deux orbes qui le déshabillaient. Retiraient les quelques rares couches de vêtements qu'il avait.

Comme s'il pêchait. Comme s'il était dégoûtant.

Les doigts de la danseuse se perdirent sur son ventre noué. Coulèrent plus bas. Plus bas. Trop bas.

Castiel fit deux pas. Fendit la foule. Attrapa le poignet du chasseur.

Et le tira avec lui.

Le froid de cette nuit d'hiver le prit par surprise. Grelottant, Dean ne dit pourtant pas un mot. Il laissait l'ange le tirer. L'emmener loin de cet endroit de débauche. Il avait chaud. Froid. Il avait du mal à marcher. Du mal à assumer ses pas. Il était torse nue, le jean déboutonné, avait perdue ses chaussures à un moment et une chaussette trouée.

Et pourtant Dean ne pouvait que se concentré sur les doigts qui encerclaient son poignet. Qui brûlaient plus que les feux de l'Enfer - et Dean _savait_ que l'Enfer brûlait.

Parce que Cas devait être déçut.

Parce que Dean n'avait rien d'un saint. Rien d'un ange.

Ce fut sans doute l'alcool. Sans doute sa nudité. Sans doute le froid. Sans doute un peu de tout.

Mais Dean pleura.

Il pleura silencieusement. A grosses gouttes. Jusqu'à ce que l'Impala apparaisse. Qu'elle se dessine dans la lumière blafarde des néons. Et que Castiel ne se tourne vers lui.

Il y eut un silence. Une attente. Parce que l'ange semblait choqué. Perdu.

Avant que ses doigts ne se glissèrent sur les pommettes de Dean. N'essuyèrent ses larmes. Ne le cajolèrent. Avant que les bras ne l'entourèrent. Que l'odeur d'Éther n'enveloppa Dean. Et que la fraîcheur nocturne ne disparue, parce que Castiel était _chaud._ Il était _bouillant._

Mais il n'était pas chaud comme l'Enfer. Pas chaud comme ces gens. Il était chaud comme la maison. Chaud comme la couette dans laquelle on se roulait. Chaud comme le café de Sam. Chaud comme le pop-corn. Chaud comme les soirées westerns. Chaud comme la douceur. Chaud comme la famille.

Castiel était chaud.

Et Castiel partageait sa chaleur avec lui. Juste lui.

La voix de l'ange fut tendre, un peu perdue. Un peu déboussolée. Mais elle était tout contre son oreille et Dean aimait ça. Il aimait ça.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Te voir, là, avec tous ces gens je...

Et ses bras l'entourèrent davantage. Pas à l'étouffer. Non. Plus, comme une protection. Comme une maison.

Et sa voix flancha un peu. Ce fit plus grave. Ce fit plus peureuse.

\- Je... je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça comme ça Dean. Pas... Pas avec des inconnus, pas...

\- Alors si je le fais avec toi ? Ça va ?

Et Dean ne s'en rendit pas compte. Sans doute l'alcool. Sans doute le froid. Et la chaleur des bras de Castiel. Sans doute un peu de tout. Il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Mais il aimait la façon dont Castiel se tendit. Dont-il rougit et devint encore _plus chaud_ tout contre lui.

Alors il le redit. Le murmura. Le susurra. Colla les hanches de l'ange aux siennes. Un peu plus.

Jusqu'à ce que Castiel ne l'écarte. N'inspire profondément. Et ne pose son front contre le sien.

Et les yeux de l'ange étaient là. Plus profonds que jamais. Et Dean aurait put s'y perdre. Aurait voulut s'y perdre. Dans ces constellations de bleus et de tendre et de douceur. Dans ces dégradés et ces étendues. Il s'y serait perdues. Aurait jeté la carte pour ne jamais en partir. Ne jamais les quitter.

Et le sourire de Castiel se fit doux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

Et il ouvrit la portière, brisa le contact visuel.

Et fit entrer Dean dans l'Impala.

Dean grogna. Se sentit seul et trahis. Et dégoûtant. Si dégoûtant. Parce que l'ange ne voulait pas de lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire avec lui. Alors qu'il l'avait sans doute fait avec ces autres filles. Avec cette démone et cette faucheuse - et pourquoi pas _lui_?

Et alors que Sam arrivait, le visage peint d'excuses et d'alcool, Castiel se pencha à l'oreille de Dean.

\- Redemande-moi quand tu seras sobre, Dean.

Un cœur à l'arrêt. Un sourire taquin. Des doigts emmêlés.

Et, _oh_ , Dean demanderait.

Il demanderait pour sure.

Et il remercierait Sam pour son foutue paris.


End file.
